


Aqua

by LdyBastet



Series: Yûkaku: Traveling House of Pleasure [7]
Category: Jrock, Yûkaku: Traveling House of Pleasure, the GazettE
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Beach Sex, Crossover, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Held Down, Kink, Original Character(s), Other, Sex with a stranger, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: A picnic at the beach turns into a very strange and surreal experience for Uruha.
Relationships: Uruha (the GazettE)/omc
Series: Yûkaku: Traveling House of Pleasure [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208103
Kudos: 4
Collections: Season of Kink, Yûkaku: Traveling House of Pleasure





	Aqua

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _frottage/grinding_ square on my 2020 Season of Kink card. Takes place some time after [Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219721).
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, or Heresy Inc, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on their social media. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

They spilled out of Reita's car as soon as he'd parked it. Kai had been in charge of packing all their stuff into the trunk, and so he was now also in charge of getting it all out. "Here." He handed Ruki a rolled up blanket, Aoi a cooler full of drinks, while he himself took charge of the picnic basket. Reita had to carry the parasol, and Uruha, lastly, took the bags with snacks he and Reita had bought at the konbini. They found a good spot easily, since they were early and there weren't too many people at the beach already. They spread out the blanket in the shade under the parasol. 

"Ah, the beach!" Aoi stretched out on his back, taking up entirely too much of the blanket. 

Reita kicked Aoi's legs playfully. "Move!" He sat down where Aoi's feet had just been. "Hey Ruki! Aren't you glad we came here?"

Ruki didn't look too pleased but it was hard to tell since he was hiding most of his face behind a pair of giant sunglasses. "Yeah, okay." He looked carefully around them, then sat down.

Uruha sat down next to him, putting his bags aside safely. "Are you looking for someone?"

Ruki shook his head. "No. Who would I be looking for?"

"I don't know..." Uruha shrugged. If Ruki said he wasn't looking for someone, then Uruha believed him. But Ruki had been looking uncomfortable and had been on edge ever since they'd decided to go to the beach that morning. He hadn't exactly protested, but he had suggested other things they could do instead, and then reluctantly given in when he realized that he was outnumbered.

"When are we eating?" Aoi asked, reaching for the picnic basket. "Ow!" He pulled back his hand when Kai smacked it. "Just asking."

"You'll have to wait!" Kai said sternly, but he was smiling.

"Yeah," Reita chimed in. "Don't be such a pig! Food comes later, first we swim!" 

Aoi rolled his eyes, but he was already pulling his t-shirt off. "Okay! Last one in is a rotten egg!" He got out of his trousers, revealing that he was wearing his swim trunks under, and was running towards the water.

"Hey! Not fair!" Reita scrambled to catch up, and threw himself into the water only a moment after Aoi.

Kai and Uruha undressed as well, fully prepared for a day at the beach. "Aren't you coming too?" Kai asked Ruki when he made no sign to change or undress.

"Ah, no." Ruki cleared his throat. "Someone has to keep an eye on your clothes and the food, right?"

Uruha frowned. "You're being weird, Ruki. You always enjoy going to the beach."

"Yeah, well, I just don't feel like it today." Ruki took out his phone. "I'll just reply to some questions on Twitter."

Uruha and Kai looked at each other and shrugged. "Come on," Uruha said. "I don't want to be a rotten egg..." He set off running towards the water were Aoi and Reita were waving at them, and dove straight in with Kai following right behind him.

After a bit of splashing around, Uruha decided to swim further out. The beach curved around and soon he couldn't see their parasol when looking back. The water was cool but not cold, and perfect for a hot summer day. He spotted some rocks to the side, and headed for them. Once there, he found one with a flat top and stretched out on his back on it. The sun quickly dried the water off his skin and Uruha found himself getting a little drowsy as he lay there, looking at the small, fluffy clouds that slowly floated across the sky. 

He must have fallen asleep, he thought, because there was a gentle touch on his leg, slowly moving upwards to his thigh. It wasn't tickling, like it would have been if it had been a fly - more like a caress. Then his other leg was stroked as well, also upwards. Uruha's eyes were still heavy and he didn't want to open them yet, hoping that the nice dream would linger a bit longer if he kept them closed. It seemed to work, as the touches continued. Soon, they'd reached the upper part of his thighs, then the edge of his swimming trunks...

There was definitely a purpose to the caresses. 

Light, rubbing movements continued over his groin, making him hard in no time as his cock was squeezed and massaged. A moan tore itself from Uruha's throat and it seemed like a cloud passed in front the sun all of a sudden, making Uruha realize that he was actually no longer asleep, and the touches were still there.

Uruha opened his eyes, and was met by the sight of the face of a young man staring down at him, a shock of purple hair surrounding it. Startled, he tried to sit up, but was pushed back onto the rock. "Hey! What are you doing?" 

The young man just smiled as he kept leaning over him, pinning Uruha's hands down over his head. "Nothing that you're not enjoying," he replied, and Uruha realized that even though the young man's hands were busy holding Uruha's hands down, the touches hadn't stopped.

Uruha lifted his head to try to see what the hell was going on and gasped at what he saw. A mass of tentacles, or perhaps it was octopus arms, seemed to make up the lower part of the young man's body, and some of them were busy touching Uruha all over.

He looked up at the smiling face again, not quite believing his eyes. "What... are you?"

"Interesting." The young man cocked his head. "Not 'stop' or 'don't touch me', but what am I?" 

One of the tentacles squeezed Uruha's cock a little more through the fabric, rubbing it a little more intensely, and Uruha couldn't hold back another moan. "You're-- ah!-- distracting me."

Uruha's remark was met with a laughter. "That's true." The young man, or creature, leaned down more and now his face was only inches away from Uruha's. "I think I'll keep distracting you then, since you seem to enjoy it so much."

To his shame, Uruha couldn't exactly protest. After all, it did feel pretty good. He blushed, feeling like his every reaction was being observed. Maybe he should be more afraid, maybe he should try to resist more than he did, and maybe, just maybe, he shouldn't get this aroused when an unknown creature was feeling him up without even asking first. Uruha blamed the sweltering heat; he always got horny easily during summer. He'd read in a magazine that the heat increased testosterone somehow... Another squeeze and rub to his cock made Uruha wonder though. Perhaps it was just that it felt good? Truth be told, as bizarre as he looked, this guy really knew what he was doing. 

Uruha looked up at his face. It was a pretty face, kind of soft, but with a slightly angular jaw... His eyes were dark and intense as he studied Uruha, and his lips were full and curved. Perhaps he'd seen that Uruha was looking at his mouth, because those lips were then pressed against Uruha's. 

For some reason, Uruha had expected a salty, kind of sea-foam tasting kiss, but there was none of that. He couldn't actually detect even a hint of tentacle monster. The lips were warm and a little moist and soft... and the tongue that probed Uruha's mouth was perfectly normal too. Uruha didn't actually know if he was disappointed or not. But he tried to free his hands to touch and hold him close, without any luck. Uruha's wrists were in a tight grip. 

"Why are you doing this?" he mumbled, squirming as the tentacles rubbed and squeezed him in all the right places through the thin fabric. Part of him wondered how it would feel, having them touch him directly. Would it be slimy, or rubbery? Or would it just be smooth and slick? He couldn't help but push up slightly against the touch, wanting more. "This isn't real... It can't be-- ah!-- happening."

Uruha's words made his assailant laugh. "Oh, it's happening. And you're enjoying every second."

More of those tentacles were touching him now, and as they moved over his body, holding him down, he could feel that even though they were wet, they weren't at all slimy. In fact... it felt very good. A flick of a tip of a tentacle over his nipple made Uruha gasp. The pleasure was spreading through him, radiating from his crotch and setting his blood on fire. He knew where this was leading and there wasn't anything he could do to stop his body from responding.

When his swimming trunks were pulled down and a tentacle wrapped completely around his cock, pumping it deliciously, Uruha couldn't hold back. With a low groan he arched up as he came all over that strange appendage...

The grip on Uruha's wrists loosened, and when Uruha opened his eyes, the strange creature slid back into the water. "Take care, handsome."

"Wait!"

"Yes?" He actually did stop for a moment, a small smile on his lips.

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes." With that the creature winked and was gone. 

"Shit." Uruha shook his head to clear it. He was still feeling that post-orgasm sensation, so that hadn't been a dream at least. The ocean was vast and deep, and not everything had been explored and detected yet, right? Maybe... maybe this was just a species that had existed alongside humanity for ages but no one spoke about for fear of being dismissed as crazy? Or perhaps it was an alien? Had he just had an alien encounter? Maybe he'd been lucky to not be abducted?

Feeling that he might not be as safe out there as he'd assumed, Uruha made sure his swimming trunks were on properly. After scanning the surface of the water for a few moments, he steadied himself and dove in. There was no other way to get back to the beach, after all.

He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the sand under his feet and could join his friends again under the parasol. Everything around him was perfectly normal, and it made him feel good to see the smiles on their faces, hear their silly banter and teasing. Kai handed him a small plate with takoyaki. Uruha looked at it. Takoyaki. Octopus. 

"Sorry, but is there something else? Something without octopus?" He really couldn't make himself eat that right now. 

"Um... sure." Kai took the plate and switched it out for some sushi rolls. "Here. Salmon and cucumber." He smiled at Uruha.

"Thanks." 

"Where were you? We thought we were going to have to report you missing!" Reita said.

Uruha tried to laugh it off. "Well you know me. I fell asleep."

"In the water? Dumbass!"

"No! Not it the water! I'd have drowned if I did that!" Uruha laughed again. "I found some big rocks out there and fell asleep in the sun."

Uruha ate one of the sushi rolls, noting that it tasted more like the ocean than what that kiss had... "Does any of you know if there are mermaids or something around here?" 

They all stared at him. "Mermaids?" Aoi asked. "Like fishtailed women with big boobs?"

"Yeah... or mermen, maybe?" He had no idea what a half man, half octopus creature was called, if it even had a name.

Ruki coughed. "Did something happen to you out on those rocks? Something... strange?"

"There's no such things as mermaids," Reita said and grinned. "You've watched too many fantasy or science fiction movies! Why? Did you meet one?"

Uruha laughed, feeling embarrassed, but Ruki was still looking at him, kind of intensely. "Ah, no... I just thought I saw something... But it was probably just something I dreamed, or the sunlight on the water..." Ruki looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded and bit into his sandwich. Uruha noticed that he'd also declined the takoyaki. "Maybe I'm just dehydrated."

"Have some water," Kai suggested.

"No, have some beer!" Aoi said and handed Uruha one from the cooler he'd brought. 

Uruha smiled. "Thanks." Maybe the beer and the company would make him feel normal again. Then again, would he ever really feel normal after having been molested by something out in the water? Had it really happened or had he gone temporarily insane? He looked out over the sea as he drank his beer. 

"This fucking beach is weird," Ruki muttered next to him, and Uruha could only nod. Next time they went, maybe he should join Ruki under the parasol instead.


End file.
